With the rapid development of mobile Internet and increasing popularization of intelligent terminals, users have higher and higher requirements on data transmission rate and user experience. For improving user perception and system throughput, especially the throughput of hot spots, the networking architecture of a heterogeneous network can be adopted, that is, a large number of small cells are deployed in a coverage area of macro cells.
The dense deployment of small cells is an effective mechanism for improving network capacity and reducing coverage hole, but it causes serious interference between the small cells and increases energy consumption of the small cell. So in order to reduce the mutual interference between the small cells and the energy consumption of a small cell eNodeB, it is necessary to make the small cell eNodeB enter a sleep state with low energy consumption at an appropriate time. Aiming at making the small cell eNodeB enter the sleep state and how to activate the small cell in the sleep state, several modes are presented in the related art; but each mode has its advantages and disadvantages.
How to implement compatibility with or select from multiple sleep modes or activating modes at a same small cell eNodeB is a problem to be solved in the related art.